


How It Starts

by oops_april



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Graduation, KiKasa - Freeform, KiKasa Day, M/M, Oblivious Kise, idk why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_april/pseuds/oops_april
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu is an idiot and Kise is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T because of my little slip up with a curse word. Oh well. 
> 
> Also I don't know why I did this. I'm sorry if it's super lame.
> 
> Anyway, happy Kikasa Day! -- and Independence Day to you Americans.

Kasamatsu Yukio stepped into the gym quietly, slipping off his hoodie and taking out his headphones from his ears. He hurriedly headed over to the storage room where the basketballs were kept. He flicked on the storage room light and swiftly picked up a basketball from the rack. He spun the ball on a finger as he flicked the lights off with his free hand, exiting the storage room. The heavy thrumming of his heart, directed him to the only place he felt he really belonged, the basketball court.

He dropped the ball on the court, letting it bounce once, twice, before dribbling it towards a basketball hoop. He proceeded to the free throw line, dribbling the ball along with him. The point guard stopped dribbling and in one fell swoop, made the free throw with ease. The sickeningly sweet swishing sound filled his ears. He quickly jogged over to the ball to make another free throw, his memories of his last year of high school basketball flooding his entire being.

He was really going to miss this. The calls of 'Captain' would definitely make his heart ache if he thought any further. Basketball was his everything, but his team meant so much more to him. The Kaijo basketball team would forever hold a special place in his heart in the same way Kaijo's stupid ace would hold a place.

_Kise Ryouta, that big dork_ , Kasamatsu thought, chuckling. Why hadn't he confessed? He was graduating tomorrow and he still hadn't said a thing to the oblivious blonde. Kasamatsu wasn't embarrassed about it, most of the team knew anyway, with the exception of Kise, obviously. He was simply scared of the blonde. Scratch that. He wasn't scared of the blonde per say, he was scared of the blonde's reaction if he were to ever reveal his feelings to him. Kise Ryouta was a model, a former member of the Generation of Miracles, and Kasamatsu? He was the captain of Kaijo High's basketball team, a team in the top eight of the nation, but it was nothing big compared to everything Kise was.

Kasamatsu wanted to be good enough for Kise, he really did. There just wasn't much he could do now. Everything he had done for Kise was platonic on the outside, even if Kasamatsu did things with all of his heart. It was too late now, he could no longer change what he could not do in the first place.

With a heavy sigh, Kasmatsu shot another free throw, this time missing, to his slight surprise. Another sigh, and Kasamatsu was running for the ball that had quickly rolled over to the gym doors. He wasn't really looking anywhere else, except for the ball when he ran for it. His action only resulted in him slamming into another body.

"Fuck." Kasamatsu muttered, as he reached for his head. He looked up, eyes squinting, heart stopping, only to thrum a lot harder in his chest. "Kise, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question, captain." _Oh._ There went his heart and the aching had officially begun. To top it all off, there was that stupid grin that Kasamatsu couldn't get enough of. "But seriously, senpai, why are you here?"

"I asked you first, freshman." Kasamatsu said as he stood up on his feet, head still throbbing, but only slightly.

"Well, I came to practice a little." he said in a quiet voice, surprising Kasamatsu, who was used to his usual loud and bubbly one. Kasamatsu laughed dryly, making Kise jump.

"You came to practice? Of all times, now? Is it because I'll be gone forever?" Kasamatsu asked, bombarding Kise with questions he didn't even know he himself was thinking. Now that all the words were out in the air, his throat felt dry and he really needed some water, maybe he could cut across the gym --

"What are you talking about?" Kise said affronted, cheeks tinted pink with frustration. "I came to clear my head. Is that a problem?"

"It's not -- Don't you know you should speak with a little more respect? I'm -- " Kasamatsu paused, his throat constricting painfully, causing him to evade the last words he was about to utter. He wasn't going to be Kise's senpai after tomorrow. He wasn't going to be  _anything_ to Kise after tomorrow. His chest tightened painfully and his eyes weren't in any better shape. If he didn't blink quickly enough Kise might --

"Senpai? Are you crying?"  _Too late._

"No, I'm not, stupid. I'm really tired. I'm heading home." Kasamatsu, without looking back, picked up the basketball that was still on the floor, and walked towards the storage room. His steps almost seemed labored and his eyes were watering on their own. He couldn't even stop them if he tried. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Why couldn't he just confess? He could have done it now. There would be no regrets, now he was just making a huge mistake, by leaving Kise alone.

Kasamatsu reached the storage room and before he could turn on the lights, two warm arms wrapped around his waist. "Senpai," Kise whispered into the skin revealed above Kasamatsu's t-shirt. Kasamatsu shivered involuntarily, his tears seeming to stop. "Why are you crying?"

"I said I wasn't crying." Kasamatsu choked out, failing all attempts at a strong facade. Kise chuckled, hugging Kasamatsu tighter, leaving him short of breath. Kise was too close and he wasn't sure if he could keep in his tears.

"Don't lie to me, senpai." Not letting Kasamatsu reply, Kise led Kasamatsu towards the farthest wall in the room. Kasamatsu dropped the basketball he was holding, in the process he let it roll away towards the entrance.

"Kise, what are you doing?" 

"Mm? I'm comforting, senpai." Kise replied, unwrapping his arms from Kasamatsu's waist, to wipe at his tears. Kasamatsu, stared at Kise in awe. If he thought he could get over the stupid ace, he was wrong. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"First, don't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy, or I will kick you." Kise smiled and waited for his senpai to continue. "Second, once I say this, I am leaving this room and you will  _not_ follow me or ask for an explanation, got it?" Kise nodded, saluting with a chuckle. Kasamatsu sighed, closing his eyes, preparing for what could literally be his death sentence. "Kise, I -- It's not easy for me to say this -- " Another sigh. "I've -- for a long time -- " Kasamatsu was sure he looked stupid. "Kise I -- " This time he was interrupted by a stupid blonde.

"I know, I know. You like me, right?" Kise said with the calmest voice in the world. _Screw that idiot,_ Kasamatsu thought angrily. "Look, senpai, everyone on the team knew. Well, I hadn't, for a while until Moriyama, pointed it out to me a couple of days ago." Kise chuckled, making Kasamatsu's face flush in anger and embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, senpai! I like you too! I thought it was very cute actually, you liking me. Especially now, when you're blushing and can't even mumble a word correctly because of it -- " A very painful punch was nailed into Kise's side, causing him to whimper and Kasamatsu to regain some ground. 

"Don't you dare ever call me cute!" Kasamatsu yelled, shoving Kise away from his close proximity. "I'm going to kill Moriyama tomorrow."

"Ne~ senpai?" Kise said, smirking devilishly.

_He shouldn't look that attractive making a face like that._ "What is it, Kise?" 

"Will I be getting your button tomorrow?" This time a kick met with Kise's ankle. Another whimper of pain resounded around the room. 

_So this is how it starts? Oh boy._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I rushed it, this is terrible, oh god.


End file.
